Hetalia Shorts
by ChamiriHatake101
Summary: Short stories with the Hetalia characters. All of the sotries are going to be different.
1. Apple Juice Crisis

A/N: I don't own Hetalia, only the idea.

* * *

I_ can't wait for lunch._ Matthew looks at the clock for what was the thirteenth time in his class. It's not that he doesn't like school, well he doesn't, but he's in a class that he doesn't know why he took. He was in gym, sitting on the side lines since no one knows he's there. He looks around at his friends playing there favorite sport, football. He was really happy that he wasn't seen to go on a team; if he was playing, he'd be going home with bruises. He sighs again. All of a sudden, the bell rings. Matt perks up and runs into the school for lunch.

As he gets into line, the cook looks at him and smiles. "The usual for today Matthew."

He smiles and nods. "Yes." Since he's always in the line first and orders the same dish a lot, she's memorized what he wants. She passes him the plate of food and he grabs milk then an apple juice package. He makes his way through the cafeteria and sits at his table. He picks up the side sandwich

and starts to eat it only to have his brother appear next to him, sitting in the chair beside him and ready to pester him.

"Hey Mattie!" Alfred slapped his brother's back which made the other drop his sandwich back onto the plate. The Canadian glares at him and chews the piece of sandwich in his mouth, trying to ignore his brother. The energetic American frowns. He goes to say something, but when Matt swallowed the sandwich, he spoke.

"Go away Alfred." His brother pouted. "I don't feel like dealing with your ego right now."

"People aren't noticing you again?" Matt nodded as he sighed. "Well...you just need to speak up more." The Canadian glares at him giving him the 'you think I haven't tired that?' look. Alfred sighed. "You may try, but it doesn't work does it?"

"Just go away." Matt picks up his sandwich again and starts to take bites out of it. Alfred sighs as he watches his brother eat. He looks at the tray next to both of them and smirks. Snatching the small apple juice container, Matt gives him a glare. The younger blonde swallows his food and sighs. "Give it back Al." The American smiles and shakes his head no. "Alfred." Matt groans as he reaches for the juice, but Alfred hid it behind his back. "Come on, Al, give it back." His brother shook his head again, and Matt started to get annoyed even more. He tried to grab the container from behind Alfred's back, and the American moved around. "Al." Matt said sternly. His brother chuckled and the Canadian took the advantage of grabbing the apple juice.

"Hey!" Alfred laughed as the two started playing tog-of-war with the juice.

"Give it back Alfred!" Matt tugged the juice and Al tugged it back.

"It's just a stupid container of apple juice; why fight over it?" The Canadian groaned as he gave his brother an annoyed glare.

"It's mine! I paid for it, so let it go and leave me alone!" They continued to fight over the container which caused people to look at them; the others saw that it was just Alfred fighting over apple juice with...the air? They chuckled at the one blonde and continued to eat their lunch, ignoring the usual thing that Alfred does; fighting with nothing.

As soon as the two started to play tog-of-war, Arthur came into the cafeteria looking for a certain American boy that was said to have gotten detention. He rolled his eyes as he remembered why he was going to be in detention. _The idiot had to go and fight with Marcos again, didn't he? And he had to be caught by a teacher; the teacher that hates him. _The British student council president softly groaned. _Alfred needs to stop talking about other stuff during history. He may be bloody bright, which is still a shock to most people, but he still needs to stop talking about _porn_ of all the bloody stuff. _He scans the cafeteria as he chuckles to what his sudden thought was. _Well, he only talked about it because Francis the bloody bearded French frog was talking about porn with Gilbert. _He rolled his eyes again and finally found the American. "There he is." He walked over to the table where the blonde idiot was sitting at, fighting with his brother over the juice. "Hey Al-"

As soon as he started to speak, the container exploded, making the juice splatter on the Brit. Alfred was going to laugh at the person who got in the way of the splash but paled as soon as he saw Arthur. "Arthur!" He said shocked, but also scared of what the Brit will do. The American hid his worry, though, with that million watt smile. "What's up?" He asked with a small chuckle.

The student council president glared at him then showed an evil smirk with a bit of happiness. "Alfred," the blonde nodded saying that he was listening and not dissing the other like he likes to do, "you just earned yourself a day, no, a week of detention."

Alfred paled even more as his eyes widened. "What?" He goes. "But it wasn't just me; Mattie was part of this too!" Matt gave his brother a glare. "He should get detention too!" The Canadian rolled his eyes and started to eat his food as he was watching his entertainment. "Anyway, it was just an accident! Why the hell do I get detention for accidentally splashing you with apple juice?"

Arthur shrugged and started to walk away, but stayed for a bit longer. "Next time don't play with your food and you won't get into trouble." The American had a blank face which made the Brit chuckle. "Also, you shouldn't try to put the blame on others, too, when no one's even next to you."

"But he is! He's right there!" Alfred points to his brother who was done eating his lunch and watching all of this before him. "It's his fault, too. Come on, Iggy, it's not fair if he doesn't get detention and I do." Arthur just shook his head and left. The American groaned and leaned onto the table. "Dad's going to kill me..."

Matthew chuckled and got up to put his tray away. "I'm so glad that I was invisible." He giggled as he got a glare from his brother.

"Lucky." Matt shakes his head with a smirk and walks away, throwing his garbage away. He looked at his twin and chuckled again. _This was the most interesting lunch I've ever been to._ With that, he left his brother brooding over his newly gained week of detention for doing something stupid.

* * *

A/N: This is just a short story that i did to pass time by. I got the story idea from my friends. This actually happened to my friend, but instead the juice splattered on another friend of there's and they laughed there butts off.

I have another idea with doing this with the Bad Touch Trio, but i don't know if i should do it since it's basically the same but with a different reaction and ending.

Thanks for reading! R&R.


	2. Just Another Typical Monday

A/N: I really hate trying to remember to write these things. -Sighs- i don't own Hetalia, just the story idea.

* * *

It was Monday, April 16th of 2012, the day after a week of vacation, and Alfred was glad to be back at school; he was also glad when it ended. He started walking back home and remembered the stuff that was cool to him. His history teacher just shared some information about Europe that his friend, Arthur, would love to hear; he chuckles a the slight sarcasm in his thought. _Iggy would hate it if I pointed that out to him, so I won't...just for today anyway._ He giggles and picks up his pace to get home quicker.

When he finally got to the house, he slammed the door open shouting: "I'm home!" then slammed it shut with the same amount of force.

In the living room, Arthur heard the obnoxious blonde that he lives with and rolled his eyes. "I can hear you loud and clear, git, and stop shutting the bloody doors like that; you'll end up breaking it and I don't have the money to get a new one, or even repair it."

"You don't need money to repair things," Al set his stuff on a chair then settled on a stool in front of the Brit who was sitting in a computer chair, reading an old looking book that didn't have any significance to the America, "you can just use those magic powers you claim to have to fix it."

Arthur glowered at the other boy. "And you believe I can do that?"

"No." The Brit felt sad by the bluntness, but shoved the thought away. "Anyway, I want to tell you about my day."

The Englishman rolled his eyes, slouching back into the chair as he crossed his arms. "Here we go. You haven't been home for five minutes and you have to boast about _your_ day." Alfred pouted, but soon noticed a small smirk on his companions face. "Well then tell me about your bloody day." He nodded and started his reflection of the day.

He kept everything detailed from when history was finally over to the almost food fight that _Ivan _had started. "If that damn Russian hadn't _accidentally _dropped his tray on my lap, I wouldn't have gotten detention." Arthur rolled his eyes yet again and sighed. _Alfred never really did get along with that Russian fellow...they really do like to get on each others bad sides, don't they?_ "So after I got lectured by the principal, I went to Chem Lab. Guess what?" His smile brightened at the fact that he was about to share. "We're going to tie-dye things soon." He chuckled as he leaned back looking at the ceiling. "It's going to be so cool!" Arthur smiled himself and loved seeing his friend so happy. Alfred came forward and gazed into the Brit's face. "And then I had English to end the day. That's about it." He nodded, concluding his day, waiting for Arthur to respond.

"What a bloody typical day." The American laughed since that's what the Brit always says after a "report of today". "Anyway, why don't you get out of that bloody insane outfit and get into something more comfortable. You must be dying in that outfit." Arthur looked his friend up and down shaking his head. "I honestly can't believe that you wore all black today; it's bloody hot out. How could you wear that on a day like this?"

Alfred takes a look at himself and sighs. "I felt like wearing this outfit today." He looks back up at the Brit and smiles. "Since you want me to get into something _comfortable_, I'll be changing now."

Arthur blushes as the America goes up stairs. "Don't put anything stupid on! I don't want to see you in anything else insane." _Or revealing. Damn that bloody git for taking almost everything I say in a different way._

Alfred laughs as he goes into his room. He notices his iPod and grabs it, checking his mail. He goes over to his dresser and pulls out a tank. The American looks at his iPod screen and sees nothing interesting in his mail. _That sucks._ He sighs and puts it on top of the dresser as he goes to his closet, grabbing a pair of capris then going to the bathroom. As soon as he's done changing he throws his clothes in his hamper and goes downstairs. He was about to sit down on his recliner, but noticed his cat in the way; before he moved the cat, though, he felt like he forgot something. "Oh yeah." He goes as he runs upstairs again. He went to his hamper and pulled out his pants that he just threw in their; he put his hand in one of the pockets and pulled out some notes that he took so he wouldn't forget some ideas that he had gotten that day.

Smiling to himself, he goes back downstairs and moves the cat into another chair that was Arthur's favorite chair to sit in. Alfred sits down on his recliner and reaches for his laptop, but then feels like he forgot something again. He glances at his laptop, at the table next to him, then at the Brit. As soon as he realized what he forgot, his eyes go wide. "Crap," he says gaining Arthur's attention, "I forgot my iPod."

At first, Arthur gave him a blank look, then he started to laugh. "Oh my bloody god. Really?" He continues to laugh and Alfred joins in. "You're so bloody scatterbrained today."

"I know." Al chuckled for the last time then goes to get his iPod. When he returned, chuckled again. "I can't believe how scatterbrained I am. I never imagined that that would happen to me." Arthur shook his head, then went back to playing a game that had caught his while going through Facebook. "How the hell can you stand that game? I hate search and finds."

"That's because you can't stay focused enough to actually try and play these games, and anyway, you'd rather watch or play horror games or movies." Arthur doesn't say anything else, and Alfred sighs. For the rest of the day, the two just sat there in the living room playing on their computers.

* * *

A/N: This just happened to me on Monday the 16th...-_-...so you can say that my inspiration for this story was myself. This is another little drabble that I just thought of. I hope it was funny because my mom thought it was. Literally, I was moving around the house and when I finally sat down to use my laptop, I realized I forgot my iPod. That's when I said "Crap, I forgot my iPod." I think it's a bit funny but if it isn't -shrugs-

Also i just couldn't help but write it out as a story. Sometimes i think that i have too many similarities with America, so i have America as me. Oh and some of this didn't really happen to me, only the thing where i went around the house and forgot my iPod.

And the second Apple Juice Crisis w/ the Trio will be uploaded soon.

I hope you enjoyed this little short. Thanks for reading! R&R.


	3. Trio's Apple Juice Crisis

A/N: Again, i only own the idea of the story, not Hetalia.

* * *

"When will this class end?" Antonio groaned as he hit his head against the desk in front of him. The teacher came over and hit the back of his head with a ruler telling him to get over it and pay attention. It was just a tap, and the Spaniard moaned at the impact. His teacher shook his head and went on with the lecture. _I hate this class. I never really was interested in economics, so why did I get stuck here?_ He looks at the clock for the fifth time and groans again, making the teacher toss the ruler at his head; it missed, but he still reacted. The class laughed and Antonio was glad to have a little distraction from class. The teacher gave him a glare, though, and the Spaniard just smiled. "I'm sorry that I don't like this class. It's not you, I'm just not a fan of economics."

"But you can learn about all of the problems America has because of the economy, and how we could also help-"

"Don't care." Antonio laid his head against his desk again and groaned. "I'm not from America, so why should I care?"

"If you don't care, then why did you come to America?" Mr. Simins like his students, even the ones who complain, and Antonio was one of his greatest students; the Spaniard may complain every day in economics, but not in history. They love to challenge each other with questions or topics that not most students or teachers talk about with each other.

Antonio sighed and turned his head to look at the economic teacher. "My parents forced me to come over since they were coming to America; they didn't want to leave there kid alone in Spain, so they taught me English and sent me over here with them." Mr. Simins eyebrows rose and the Spaniard sighed again. "I'll stop and pay attention now."

"Thank you Mr. Carriedo." He nods with a triumphant smile and goes on with the lecture. The only thing is that the bell rang when he started to continue. "Son of a..." he catches himself and sighs, "all right class, no homework for today."

They all cheer and Antonio left first. "Thank goodness. Lunch!" He runs into the line first, and puts all of the food he wants to eat on his tray. When he got to the lunch lady, he smiled and paid for the food, then quickly went to the table where a certain Prussian was waiting. Antonio sighed as his annoyance and anger consumed him again. Gilbert flashed a smile at his friend and the Spaniard sighed. "Hello Gilbert."

He whistled when his friend sat down, almost slamming the tray on the table. "Someone's pissed." Antonio gave an eye roll as he pit into his sandwich. "What happened?"

He shrugged. "I was in economics." The Prussian made an 'oh' as if that answered the question, which it did. "That and Romano and I are fighting again."

"Man, you two sure fight a lot." Antonio gave the other a glare and Gilbert held his hands up. "Dude, the awesome me is just stating an observation." The Spaniard rolled his eyes again and tried to ignore his friend. "What was it about this time?" Antonio didn't answer him, and that made the Prussian a bit annoyed. "Hey don't ignore me. I'm too awesome to be ignored."

"Really, than why is it that Elizabeta ignores you when you're "too awesome to be ignored"?" Gilbert pouts as his friend says something that's a sore spot. The Prussian glances at the Spaniard's lunch and smiles as he steals the apple juice just to irritate his friend even more. Like he planned, Antonio got mad and grabbed for his drink. "Give it back, Gilbert. I'm not in the mood to play games right now."

"Yeah, I know, that's why I'm doing this." Antonio tries for the juice, but Gilbert pulls it away and chuckles. "Man your slow." He chuckles again, but doesn't see his friend grabbing it. He feels a pull and sees that Antonio has one end and he has the other. "Hey."

"And you said I was slow." He smiled but then glowered at his friend. "Give it back, now." He tugged on it, but the Prussian was far from giving up.

"Make me." He goes as he smirks and tugs the juice back over to him. "The awesome me never loses to a game of tug-of-war." He chuckled as he remembered the last time he played that game and won against his brother. Of course, that was when they were really young.

"I told you that I'm not playing games with you," he tugs it again, "let it go. Now." He was getting more and more annoyed with Gilbert, but he knew that he shouldn't; his friend was just trying to help him and listen. At least that's what he thought he was trying to do anyway.

As the two tug the apple juice, Francis, the other one of the trio, come into the lunch room all giddy and excited. He scanned the cafeteria for his friends and spotted them. He smiled as he rolled through what he was going to say to them in his mind. _I just found out that Arthur and Alfred are dating. Can you believe? And the president said he'd never date, and I quote, "that bloody idiot that can't pay attention to class for over one minute, and fights with Ivan every bloody time they see each other in the hall or in a damn room. Why would I date that bloody git anyway?"_ He chuckled again and sat on the other side of the table where his friends were.

He opened his mouth to say "guess what?" but wasn't able to since he got splashed with the apple juice his friends were fighting over. The pressure of the two tugging on the container made the juice explode and splash on Francis; they looked at what they did and started to laugh. Francis, on the other hand, freaked. "Mon dieu!" He screams. The Frenchman looks at his clothes and feels his hair that was now sticky. "You guys, this isn't funny!"

"Yes it is!" Antonio started to feel better as he laughed at his friend. He was so glad to think about something else that's more enlightening than a downer.

"Dude, it's hilarious. You came at the right time to get juiced. The awesome me approves." Gilbert held his hand over his stomach as he leaned forward, trying not to fall off the seat and onto the floor.

"Well, screw your approving." Francis pouts as he crosses his arms, feeling the wet apple juice on his new shirt that he had gotten days ago. "This shirt is brand new, and it cost so much money." His friends gave him a look saying "so?" as they continued to laugh. "And do you know how long it'll be to get this sticky stuff out of my hair?" They shook their head as they tried to calm down. "Mon dieu, it'll take hours." They chuckle as he sighs. "You know, mon chers, if you weren't my friends I'd say "I hate you"."

"Go ahead." Gilbert goes. "But you'll soon start to love the awesome me again." Francis and Antonio rolled their eyes at the Prussian.

"Aren't you taking this a bit too over the top?" The blonde boy gave a look at the Spaniard and soon smiled.

"Yeah, I know, mon cher. It's just...you know how I am with my clothes and hair." The two nod at this fact and they all start to laugh.

"Well, thanks to this little experience, I'm in a better mood." Antonio flashed his usual smile at his friends. "Thanks."

"No problem, 'Tonio." Gilbert slapped his back and laughed. "Anything for a friend. And anyway, the awesome me can make anyone happy."

"Except a certain Hungarian we know." Francis states to his friend. Gilbert gave him a glare and huffed as he crossed his arms.

"I can make her happy." He see the girl they're talking about and smiles. "Watch." He goes over to Elizabeta and starts to talk with her.

The two watch and smile as they start to make a bet. Francis first called that he wouldn't do it, so Antonio got stuck with the Prussian being able to do it. The started to state their doubts as they watched the Hungarian's face turn from annoyed to beat red. She slapped the albino and walked away back to the table where Belle and Angie sat; Belle, who is Antonio's cousin had made a comment and they saw Angie, Francis' dear little angel (his cousin), laugh as Liz blushed immensely.

Gilbert came back over with a grin on his face and also a red hand print. The two at the table blinked as he sat down and stated that he made her happy. They didn't believe it, but since they witnessed her blush and they could've sworn that when she was walking away from him they saw a smile. "Pay up Francis." Antonio holds out his hand to his friend and the Frenchman sighed. Getting his money that he won, the Spaniard chuckled. _Lunch is officially the best part of the school day._

* * *

A/N: Yay, two in one day! Now i wonder if i could make it three. Naw i'm going to take a break.

So this is the Trios' version of "Apple Juice Crisis". I had fun writing this story and can't wait to make more that might be just as funny.

...I don't know what to talk about right now, so i'm just going to say:

Thanks for reading! R&R.


	4. Blood Lines

A/N: I don't own Hetalia, man that's getting old -_-.

* * *

America was happy as ever; there was going to be a meeting tomorrow and he couldn't wait to see the others. So that he could point out some things that will make them roll their eyes (England) and he laughs as he teases them (mostly England) and makes them fully embarrassed (again, just England). He loves doing that to the other countries (country), and so explains his sloppy grin on his face as he goes around the town where the meeting is held.

The American country really didn't know what to talk about to make England embarrassed or upset, but then got an idea from a group of passing girls. Two girls just so happened to catch his when they said a specific country's name. It was in the middle of the conversation, but they had caught his attention long before when they started to say how much they love his country.

The brunette had brought up the conversation that peaked his interest. She said: "Hey, did you have Mr. A's class today?"

She was looking at her blonde friend and the blonde replied. "No, why?" The brunette smiled which made the blonde stop walking. "What did I miss in your class now?"

She stopped along with her friend and just asked another question. "Did he ever mention the blood line thing?"

The blonde's eyes went wide and interest filled them as she understood where this was going. "Oh, where all the rulers in Europe are related?"

The other nodded with a grin. "Yeah! I think it's really hilarious how he said that Queen Elizabeth of England is related to Nicolas Sarkozy, the French ruler." Her friend asked why she thought that and she shrugged. "Well, England and France's people never really got along...now that I think about it, it's like a big family feud over there in Europe."

"You know," the blonde ponders that connection, "that makes a lot of since with that connection."

They giggle and walk away as America ponders on the information that he just learned about from the. Later at a meeting he goes up to England ready to ask his question and get some possible answers. "Hey England, is it true that you're related to France?"

England stood there, blinking at the host country, and trying to process what was asked. _Did he just ask if I'm related to France? _His face goes from composed to annoyed. "There's no way in hell that I'm related to _that_ frog!"

France happened to be near by and heard the emphasis on the word 'that'. He frowned and tried to make a scene over it. "Aw, England you hurt me."

"How?" France pouts as he tries to do the hurt puppy dog look, but failed to persuade the Brit that he actually hurt him. He shook his head. "Bloody frog." As the French country went away, he glared at the American in front of him. "Where would you get a bloody idea like that?"

"Well," America put his hand behind his head, as if to scratch it, and sheepishly smiled, "I overheard some girls talking about it; how all the rulers in Europe are related. So I just guessed that that meant you guys were also related."

As he pondered on the little story that was given to him, England started to rub his temples. "America...that's the _people; _we're _countries_ and _immortal_. How can we be related?" You could tell that this was getting to England, especially since he was asked if he was related to the bloody frog that he despised to look at or talk with, and America started to fidget in his spot.

The American was being glared at by the Brit, and shrugged. "I don't know, I just thought since we're still human and can reproduce and stuff that we're all related somehow."

England stares at him with a disbelieving look then glances away. _Where did that smart little colony that I raised go._ He sighed and shook his head. "I don't want to talk about this bloody crap..."

England leaves America alone who just stare at him in confusion. He knew that England wouldn't like the question, but he just wanted to annoy the Brit; it worked, but not the way he had hoped. France came back over to America and gave the American a look. The young country glances at the French county and sighs. "It was just a question. Why does he have to take everything to that level and get upset?"

France rolled his eyes since he knew that America had this planed from the point he had heard the girls talk; he played along though and shrugged. "That's just the way l'Angleterre is."

The American smiled when he saw France playing along. They loved to gain up on the British country, but then they also had there own problems with one another. "Too true." He said. They looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Say," France goes as he puts an arm around the American, "is it true that our rulers are all somehow related." America shrugged. "That's truly interesting." The Frenchman pauses as he thinks then smiles. "Then we are all family. Mon ami, we have discovered something grand to share with everyone."

"I don't think so." The American shakes the other's arm off and give a not so apologetic smile towards France. "Not that many people will be glad to hear that they could be somehow related...to you."

"What do you mean?" The idiotic Frenchman smiles. "They'll adore the idea!" He runs off to tell the other European countries the new fact that he learned from America and the American sighed.

"He's an idiot, and sometimes he's even more idiotic than my own idiocy." America chuckled and looked around the room. He didn't see the British country and instantly knew where he could be. "Now," he says as he starts for the door, "it's time for me to go make a certain Englishman blush from embarrassment." He chuckled and left quickly before he could get pumbled from a European country; he didn't want to fight Germany or any other country that France had told the news to. In all truth, he'd rather get smacked, punched, or kicked by England than face of one of the others. _I'm not a coward, I just don't want to deal with them._ Nodding to his thought, he dashed down the hall, searching for England.

* * *

A/N: Yep, another add in. So i did put a third story up. Phew that's a lot of typing. Not really, but in like four hours, maybe.

Yeah, so during history class, my teacher says that the present rulers and past rulers of Europe and some of Asia are all related. I suddenly had this story idea since i know that England hates France and he'd probably flip if he had someone say that he could be related to France. Of course there was the times when he...well no, France always say "Big brother France" but it doesn't necessarily mean that he is a big brother to the other countries or not. But, i still wrote this down and types it up into this story. I hope you all liked it. And it's just a little drabble like the other three so...-shrug-

I thank you all for reading! R&R.


	5. Happy Birthday England

A/N: I don't own Hetalia. Just the idea.

* * *

In a small country house, one of many the owner had, a certain British man paced back and forth though his living room. This Brit has many things on his mind, including all of the documents that he has to sign. He may be a nation, but he wished that there wasn't loads of paper work to do; especially since today was a very important day to him.

The Brit, Arthur Kirkland, kept walking from his living room to his kitchen and back, wondering what he should do on his special day off from work. Arthur was thankful that his boss had given him the day to relax, but he didn't know what to do now that he was free for the day. He didn't know whether he should bake a cake for himself or if he should call up some other countries to see if they were busy. He sighed, plopping on his one couch, and stared at the telly in front of him. _No one would want to hang out with me today…_ he sighed and glanced out the window. _Bloody twats, that's what they are._

He stayed on his comfortable couch and tried to think of positive things, but couldn't. _I doubt they realize what day it is today._ He turned his head to look at his door and just waited for something to happen…anything. _Everyone seems to forget important things that are dear to other countries. Even that bloody git America wouldn't remember._ He huffed in the frustration that he was building up. _No one realizes anything._ For another few minutes, he sat on his couch then decided to move about again.

Arthur lazily got up and went into his kitchen, ready to make or bake whatever he wanted; he took out some things, stared at them, then put them back where he got them. _I shouldn't have to bake myself a cake…but why do I feel like that if I don't, I won't have one._ He frowned and tried to take out the tool and ingredients again only to put them away unused. _Bloody hell. _He ruffled up his already messy hair, and groaned with annoyance. _What do I want to do?_

As he tries to find what could entertain him, he gets a phone call. Arthur blinked at it before picking it up. He went over to it and held in a groan. _I hope it's not my boss saying that he wants me to do some work. I need a damn vacation, too, so I'll kindly tell him to bugger off, and let me be._ He sighed and picked up the annoying receiver. "Hello, Arthur here."

He didn't really care who was on the other end, but when he heard the familiar voice, he had all he could do not to hang up on him. "Iggy~!" The Brit rolled his eyes at the bloody nickname the American liked to call him. "I know you probably don't want to do anything right now, but I just wanted to tell you that there is a meeting going on in about…fifteen minutes."

Arthur's eyes widened and he looked at the clock. He knew that if the meeting was in another country he wouldn't be able to make it…unless he used magic, but he doesn't feel up to using it today. "Why the bloody hell did no one tell me?" He shouted into the phone.

Alfred had merely shrugged and smiled as he talked with the other country. "I don't know." He said as innocently as he could. "Also, it's in your country, so we'll be waiting for you to get to the hotel, all right?"

England glanced at his clock again and groaned. "I'll still be late." He knew the hotel America was talking about, but since he's in the country area of England, it'd take him half an hour to get there. "Damn it, you bloody twats will get it when I get there."

Alfred laughed as the other scowled. "All right, Iggy, we'll be waiting!" Once he said that, he hung up on Arthur, leaving the poor Brit in a state of aggravation.

"The bloody ass holes never told me about this meeting!" He shouted to no one in particular. "They're so going to feel my wrath when I see them." He hurried up stairs and changed into an acceptable suit, then ran to his car. "Damn that bloody American," he mumbled as he started the car and drove off, "I'm going to pound him into the ground."

Exactly half an hour later, Arthur arrived at the hotel and noticed a specific blonde waiting for him. America came over and opened the door for the Brit, to Arthur's surprise, and smiled. "'Bout time you got here!" He said enthusiastically. "We waited for you for an extra fifteen minutes." Alfred pouted as he complained. "You know how Germany hates it when people are late; he was fuming with annoyance when it got later and later. Honestly, we expected you to be here fifteen minutes ago."

The American kept talking, and England kept getting angry. "And whose fault is it that I'm bloody late?" He shouted. America pouted again, but snickered on the inside. "You twats neglected to share with me that there was a meeting going to be held…in my country!" Alfred just ignored the rant that Arthur was starting and pulled him into the building. "Unhand me, git! I can walk in myself!"

"Then stop complaining and get in the stupid building!" America retorted. Arthur stood there shocked to hear the young country back talk him and scowled, but he followed him in. "I hope you like this meeting;" Alfred started, "we're going to try and have a decent meeting."

England scoffed as he heard what the American said. "Yeah right." He mumbled. Though, what he didn't realize was that this meeting wasn't going to be a normal meeting; it was going to be a celebration.

As they walked closer to the door, America couldn't stop speaking. It was annoying the Brit, at first, but he liked the company. Of course he was wondering why the blonde was trying to praise the meeting yet to be taken and started, but soon found his answer as the doors opened; a shout of a single sentence was said in unison by all of the countries that he knew. "Happy Birthday England!"

Arthur's eyes widened at the sight he saw; everyone was there, even his stubborn brothers were there. Before him on the round table they usually sit at, millions of different cakes were set out. He couldn't believe that they…the countries that disliked him, rarely talked with him, and barely cared about him, had either baked a cake or bought him a gift. Saying that he was speechless would be an understatement; he was petrified with shock and surprise.

Italy came over and, even though he used to be frightened of England, hugged the British country, wishing him a happy birthday again. Arthur smiled as more came over to do the same thing, or drag him to the many cakes on the table. When he was able to speak, he chuckled to himself. "Why the bloody hell did you all do this for me?"

America appeared by his side, grabbing the smaller man by the side, and smiled. "Well, you've been under stress a lot, you've isolated yourself and only came to meetings, left immediately after the said meetings, wouldn't talk with anyone unless it was about work or anything important…" he kept listing a lot of reasons and heard the Brit sigh. "Anyway, what I meant to get at is: you need to relax at least one day, and what better day than your birthday?"

The American smiled more as he finished talking; Arthur shook his head with a smirk that was hard to hide. "I'm just bloody shocked that you all remembered my birthday." A slight chuckle went through the crowd, and England looked at all the faces in the room; each of them were smiling. "Well," he goes with a smile appearing on his face, "let's start the party."

They all cheered, but the only person Arthur could here was Alfred as he kept saying: "You should eat my cake! And open my gift first!" The Brit just shook his head and made a promise that he hadn't done before. He ate the disastrous thing America called a cake, refused to say that it was great, complimented all the other cakes, opened Alfred's present first (which happened to be a picture of them from a long time ago, smiling at each other as they had fun with whatever they were doing), hesitantly accepted the other presents, and admitted to everyone that he was having fun. _I never imagined a birthday where _everyone _held a party for me, bought me a present, or baked me a cake._ He smiled at Japan as they conversed about the delicious rice cake he made for England, gaining a slight blush from the shy man. _I'd be lying if I said that this day wasn't a great day._ America came over and ruffled Arthur's hair, making the man complain and nag at him; Alfred just laughed and bear hugged the "birthday boy". The Brit hated it when America called him that, but smiled on the inside since it made it sound like he was still young.

As the party started to settle down and come to a close, Arthur gave thanks to everyone. "I thank all of you for doing this." He smiled a rare smile that's seen on his face, making France want to grope him, America grinning warmly, and the others smile back. "This was the best birthday a man, and country could ever ask for."

Once he made a little, heartwarming speech, they all left for home. America was the only one who stayed to bother the Brit some more, but Arthur didn't mind; nothing could ruin the best day that he had with all of his friends. Or so he thought. "Alfred F. Jones! Put that vase down immediately before it-" a crash was heard. The next thing you know, America is begging for forgiveness as Arthur chants a curse. It may be his birthday, and the best day he's had in his life so far, but there's one thing that won't change; a certain American country being there on the sidelines to add a little more stress, or a little more happiness to his life.

"Happy birthday England!"

"Too late, git. I just put a curse on you." He smirked at the scared face in front of him. "You'll be haunted by ghosts from now to the day I relieve you of the curse." Alfred cried as he said some insults that really didn't affect England. _The idiot,_ the Brit turned his back to the other, stifling a laughing fit soon to come, _he doesn't realize that I can't curse him. I still care about him too much to make him suffer from a fear of his._

"Iggy~!" The America cried. Arthur snapped and his laughter filled the room. "This isn't funny!" _Best day ever._

* * *

A/N: So i woke up this morning, seeing that it's April 23rd and couldn't help but freak. "It's England's birthday!" or at least that's what i think. In England it's St. George's Day i believe and if you look England's birthday up a lot of people say it's the 23rd of April, so when i got to school and was able to type, i wrote this story up. :)

I hope that England approves...there's no romance, but still...it sounds like it'd be a fun party to me, but who'd eat all the cakes? And the presents! Man Iggy you're spoiled. I could just hear him. "Don't you dare start calling me that ridiculous name! And I'm not spoiled!" Yeah right.

Well, I hope you all liked it. ;) Happy Birthday England! And Happy St. George's Day or whatever holiday it is!

Thanks for reading, loves! ;) R&R.


	6. Chemistry Class

A/N: I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

An average school day for Gakuen High School starts at the usual time, kids sluggishly piling in the school, rummaging through there lockers, then walking to class. A specific Hungarian came into the school doing the same as the rest, and prepared herself for history. Since each day has five blocks, she has different classes every other day. Today she had History, Chemistry, study hall, choir, and gym (these three are all part of the third block), another study hall, then the last block which she can do her work in (it's basically a third study hall). Each block is either eighty or forty minutes long; if people are lucky, they only have a twenty minute class. It's confusing, but she's memorized the schedule easily.

Elizabeta was just as tired as all the others around her as she walked to her first class; she stayed up late reading yaoi based manga on the internet. She yawned. _I guess I'm paying the price of staying up last night._ She waited with the others in her class, glancing at an annoying albino that was waving to her, excitedly. Rolling her eyes, she jets in the room as soon as the teacher opened the door. The Prussian smiled meekly and took a desk next to her. Liz glared at him. _Can't he take a hint that I don't like him?_ His smile beams as he stares back at her. Looking away, she mentally groaned. _I'm too tired to deal with Gilbert today._

As soon as she started to complain in her mind, class started up. She was learning the rest of the Women Rights; an essay would be due next Wednesday, so she had to pay attention even though she could care less right now and sleep through the day, waking up only when she could talk with her friends about pairing boys. She smiled as she thought of her friends. Angel, a dark skinned girl who wore her hair mostly in pig tails from Seychelles, and Belle, a green eyed blond who's energetic to the point of exhaustion for the Hungarian; there's just so much Elizabeta could take. Snapping back to focusing on her class, she took notes on the lecture the teacher gave.

An hour and twenty minutes later, the bell rang, signaling the time to travel to another class. Liz lazily, yet hurriedly got up and wen to Chemistry. The Prussian followed. She really hated the fact that they had almost all the main course classes together...almost. When she found out that she had all four classes with the albino, she went to the guidance office and immediately changed two of the four class times; she could last through two classes with Gilbert, but could Gil survive the wrath of the Hungarian once she snaps? Liz giggled at the idea as she envisioned the possible future for the "poor" Prussian.

She arrived, with Gilbert, in the class, and took her seat. Gil sat in the seat next to her, and she twitched. _I really wish that these desks weren't for two people to sit at._ Liz wanted so badly to move, but didn't feel up to it right then. She sighed and dealt with it. Too her delight, class started; she may hate the class to the core, but anything to get her mind off of the albino sitting next to her was enough.

They were finishing the notes from last class, and all of a sudden, energy consumed her; she started to giggle as thoughts came to her mind, she was bouncing a bit in her chair, she started to draw random things on her paper out of pure giddiness and boredom; for example, a unicorn. She didn't know how this sudden burst of happiness came up out of nowhere, and why she drew a unicorn, but felt better than a few seconds ago.

Liz's eyes started darting every which way as she looked around the classroom, bored, yet amused by the littlest things. She grabbed her pen, dropped it on the desk, grabbed it again, bit the clicker, pulled it away from her mouth, stared at it, then smiled. She glanced at the Prussian beside her, catching his eyes; he was staring at her, smiling, and she couldn't help but smile back, devilishly. Elizabeta moved her hand and drew on the albino's arm. He was quite shocked, but he didn't complain. This annoyed her; she wanted to irritate him to the point he'd yell at her. He never yelled at her before, besides being told that she's making a mistake about dating the "stick up his ass" Austrian, and she wanted to see what it was like.

Liz continued to draw on his arm, making sure that the teacher doesn't spot her, and scold her for not paying attention. She'd never admit it, but she was having fun "decorating" Gilbert's arm. In one spot there's the phrase "Yaoi FTW!" then another spot said "I'm gay so if you wants some then get some". She giggled to herself, picturing Gilbert's reaction from reading that sentence if...when he read it. She started to draw some doodles: hearts, unicorns for some ungodly reason, squiggles. She even got her colorful pens out and drew with them. She made a four colored rainbow, put a peace sign on his arm, colored in the word "gay" and did whatever else she wanted. She was tempted to just draw a dick on his arm, but decided not to... _Then again..._ Liz took the pink pen, that barely showed up on his skin, and drew her favorite "masterpiece" out of them all.

Gilbert was enjoying the attention he was getting from Elizabeta...well...his arm was getting attention, but it was still awesome to him. He could care less about what she did to his arm, as long as it wasn't embarrassing... _What am I saying? Anything that she's written or drawn won't be embarrassing to me; I can take whatever she throws at me, literally._ He hummed to himself, focusing on the little strokes of her pens on his skin. When she started to draw something specific though, his eye widened and he looked at her. She looked satisfied at the finished marvel, so he glanced at his arm, afraid of confirming what she drew. Once he saw the faded picture of a dick on his arm, he paled and freaked. "What the hell?"

He stood up out of the chair, grabbing his arm to actually see what she did to his arm. "What?" She goes, pouting. "Don't you like the decorations?"

The class was staring at the two, eyes rolling since there was always a scene with the two in this class. Gilbert glared around the classroom, gazed at Liz, then sighed, taking his seat. "Just don't continue, all right?"

She nodded, still pouting. _Mission failed._ She thought. _He didn't yell at me. Damn, and I so wanted him to._ She sighed and faced the front of the classroom, glancing at the screen with the notes. Resting her head on her hand, she huffed and thought of what else she could do. As she thought, her nose started to run; she groaned. _Just great, now I need a tissue._ She looked across the room, spotting the tissue box, and shook her head. Getting up, she turned around the one way next to the wall, glancing at the stool in her way. Liz let out an angered sigh. "Why the hell do they always put it there? I always trip over the stupid thing, and it's annoying to have to move it every damn time." She glared at the wooden object, daring it to move on its own; it didn't, so she picked it up and set it down somewhere else.

For the rest of class she was trying so hard to not fall asleep. _I can't believe how one minute I'm energetic, but then the next I'm tired as hell._ She groaned a bit as she laid her head on the desk. _I knew I should've stayed home today._

The class soon ended, to her happiness, and she went to a study hall where she just went and got lunch. She spotted her friends as she got out of the line with her tray of food and quickly ran over to them. "Have you guys seen the masterpiece on Gilbert's arm yet?" They looked at her.

"No, why?" Angel smiled as Liz sat down, then looked confused again.

"Well," She chuckled, "it's hilarious, and it was done by none other than...me." They blinked and looked for the Prussian. He came in, still wearing the ink decorations on his arm, and walked over to his own friends. They all caught sight of it and started to laugh.

"You did that?" Belle was laughing her head off, amazed and amused. "That _is_ a work of art."

"Yeah," Angel wiped away a tear that threatened to drop, holding her stomach, "we should try and get a picture of it."

"Already done." They smirk as Liz took out her iPod, which happened to have at least three pictures of what she drew on the albino's arm, and showed them. They started to laugh, but once they saw the dick, there laughter became an uproar. People started to look at them, wondering why they're laughing now and at what?

"What's so funny?" The trio jumped at the sudden question coming from the Prussian. He was accompanied by Antonio and Francis who were smiling at the girls.

"Oh nothing." Liz went as she hid her iPod. "Just the pictures I drew on your arm; specifically the pink one that I drew last." Gilbert flushed as he glared at her.

"That wasn't funny."

"Yes it was, and it'll be even more funny when I post this around school."

He gasped. "You wouldn't dare." She just smiled, giving the three boys a chill. "Liz..." She chuckled. "Liz." Standing up, Elizabeta started running out of the cafeteria, ready to post the pictures anywhere and everywhere. "Liz!" The albino chased her, trying not to gain anymore embarrassment from her stupid drawings.

She giggled. "I hope you'll take care of my lunch for me!" She shouted to her friends. They merely nod, interested in the scene that played out in front of them.

"You know," Antonio said after the two left, "I think that Elizabeta actually does like Gilbert, but doesn't want to admit it yet."

"You just figured that out?" Angel spoke as she rested her head on her hands. The two boys looked at her. She smiled. "Liz has always been like that when she talks about him. She may claim that he's annoying, a pain in the ass, stubborn, and all that, but when she says all that, there's a sparkle in her eye."

"Ah~ a sparkle of love, perhaps?" Francis chimed in, dreamily as he pictured the two in his mind.

"Bingo." Belle chuckled. "It's just another one of those days for her, though; first she tired, then hyper, then bored, then energetic. She's energetic right now, as you can tell, and nothing's going to cross her mind as she keeps flirting with him." They all nod and chuckle.

Belle couldn't be more right. It was just another day to the Hungarian, a day that ended with her flustered from having an unexpected accident happen between her and the Prussian. She'd say that she hated the...accident, but...it'd be hard to deny the feelings she felt. Elizabeta is one crazy girl, but in her own way...awesome.

* * *

A/N: Eh...this was just a rambled, made up on the spot story, so it probably sucks. Though this did happen to me today. I was acting like how Hungary acted in this story, except i didn't write on a boy and draw a unicorn or any of those gay remarks; all i did was act really silly, hyper, and draw on my friends arm a bit. They were just lines and spots so...nothing really, but she did make a list. It was hilarious. The list was "Things to do in Chemistry Class" and most of what happened in this stories Chem class is what was listed.

Well, I hope you all like this little tid-bit story. It was just a random story (the first I've done with Hungary as the main character), but still...

Thanks for reading, mates! R&R.


	7. Reliving Memories

**Note:** I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

_How the hell did I end up in this situation?_ A man was standing between the two English born countries, America and England, and I just happened to be America, the idiotic hero that's gotten himself into something so bizarre that I don't think I'll ever act the same again.

It all started because of myself also. I feel like such a... What is it that England calls me all the time? Oh yeah. A git. Man. Just because of a stupid, wishful thought of mine. I shouldn't have thought of it; it just made things worse, especially since it relates back to the one time.

"That damn time of the revolution. Don't get me wrong, I'm proud of gaining my independence from Iggy, but... He just wouldn't let it go; the past. He regrets everything, and always thinks about the past; I hate that. I just wish that he'd stop thinking about the past for once." I was rambling like I usually do when I'm with my brother, and Canada, being the quiet type, is great at listening to things.

He sighed one of the many sighs that I always seem to cause, and gave me a sympathetic look. Before saying anything to me though, he stood up, walking over to his pet polar bear Kumajiro, and fed him. While he was bent over to put some food in the bears mouth, he hummed. "You know as well as I do that he only thinks of the past because..." he sighed again, standing straight as he turned to look at me again, "well, because he feels like he'll..."

"I don't need to hear it." I covered my ears, trying to ignore what he was going to state. My eyes wandered from my brother to the floor as an unusual frown came onto my face. "I know why... I still wish that'd he stop it though." I crossed my arms, resting them on the back of the chair I was sitting backwards on, then resting my head on them. "Every now and then, he'll look at me with a saddened...almost regretful face." I closed my eyes and see his face once again. "I feel like that he sometimes wishes that his 'precious little colony' didn't grow up, so that he'd have something to look after still." I was the one sighing now. "He needs to know that he can't live in the past forever, and that I'll never be the kid he once loved."

"He still loves you." I scoffed, standing out of my chair to lay on my couch. I could just see Mattie shaking his head at me even though I'm not looking at him. "It's true, Al. He does, it's just... He doesn't love you the same way as back then."

"'Back then.'" I chuckled with a sarcastic happiness. "That's the only time when he loved me." I rolled over to face the back of the couch. "That stubborn Brit will never love me the same way again."

"That's because he can't." I hear a clang in the kitchen and hear a slight hum; a melody that he likes to sing once in a while. "You can't love some the same way when they used to be your brother, but then revolutionized against you to claim their freedom."

I moan out of annoyance. "I know that already."

"Do you?" My eyes blink as he asks me that. _Do I?_ I was going to say something to him, and turned around, meeting a steaming hot coffee cup in front of my face. I blinked again and looked at him. He smiled. "I thought since we were going to be talking a while, I'd make some coffee and we'd later watch some TV?"

I smiled. "Thanks, bro." I took the cup and sat up so he could sit with me.

That was what happened before all this shit was placed on my shoulder, but it's important because of what I said; my wish. I said "I wish that he'd stop thinking of the past once in a while." and didn't realize that the opposite would happen. How could a wish have an opposite effect? Beats the hell out of me, but here's what happened.

Right after my brother left and I passed out on my couch, a man had visited; in my dreams. Yeah, it's a bit silly to say that, or so _I_ think, but this guy was cool...at first anyway. We met in this world of pitch black, and all I could see were his eyes, hair, and nose; everything else was concealed by clothing, even his fingers. He was dressed in all black, making himself disguise with the background, but his eyes made it easier to see him; they were red.

"So you made a wish," I jumped at the sound of his deep voice, "and you want that to be true." I was confused at first, but after a bit, I remembered. "He will forget it, but he can only forget it if he thinks about it."

_I just became even more confused._ "What the hell does that mean and who the hell are you?" If his mouth wasn't covered, I bet he'd be smiling. That just irritates me for some reason. I was going to ask him again, but he disappeared with me waking up not long after.

Just as I woke up, I heard a knock. I groaned, looking at the time. "Who the heck would bother me at one in the morning?" Sluggishly getting out of my bed, I went to open the door. The person who was on the other side shocked me, so I was speechless. "...uh...Iggy!" The Englishman in front of me huffed as he crossed his arms. "What are you doing over here?"

His gaze snapped to look at one of my bushes as he shrugged. "I felt like visiting you. Why? Am I not able to visit?"

I was stunned at his blunt honesty, and gaped. "N-no! Of course not!" I stared into his face, catching a glimpse of a small pink color on his face. I released some air that I was holding in a smiled. "You're always welcome here."

His face went entirely red as I said that. "W-who says I'd want to be here, though?" I chuckled as he looked around my yard again. "I hate coming to this bloody place."

I froze as he said that. My heart felt a slight pain, but instead of calming down some of my anger I... "Then why the hell are you here?" His face then snapped to stare at me. He was hurt also, but not as angry. "If you don't like coming here then why do you bother visiting? It's not like anyone asks you to come, or wants you to show up." His face held his contorted feeling. I started to feel guilty and calmed myself down. _I know that I say that, but it's a lie._ My face forms into a bothered smile as the guilt wins over me. _I always want him to come, but he never comes... Not even to my birthday parties._

"That's true..." England finally spoke again, gaining my full attention from my thoughts. "I know I didn't need to come, but...for some reason I just...came." He looked down as he held his arms.

I sighed. "England..."

"You're both here." I jumped as I heard the deep voice again; even Artie jumped a bit. I would've chuckled at that reaction, but I also did that and I was focused on the man. This time I was able to see his entire face, but his eyes; he was wearing a mask over them. "We can now start."

"Excuse me?" I glanced at Arthur as he took a step towards the man. "Who are you, and exactly what can we start?" The man merely smiled as he disappeared again, but this time, he brought us with him.

When we were able to see something again, we happened to see a place that held many memories. Most of those memories are the ones where England and I talked, played, or just did whatever. I'd never share the memories though; Arthur would get to happy and compare his memories with mine. He doesn't know that I remember everything... Well, mostly everything.

The place that we were in was a grassy field. I was stunned beyond comprehension, and couldn't speak, move, or think. "Great Scot." My entrancement broke once I heard Iggy's voice. I glanced at him as he took a step forward. "This place..." As he kept stepping forward, his clothes had changed.

They were his old clothes that he wore when he first found me. Well, technically Finland found me, but I was raised by England; who needs the details, anyways? I kept staring at him as more memories came back. I shook my head and decided to tell Artie that his clothes were different. "Hey Engwand." I blinked. _Did I just say 'Engwand'?_ I haven't said that since I was a colony...

He turned around automatically and froze as he did his fair share of staring. "America?" I looked at my hands, seeing how small they were and catching a glimpse of the white robes I wore when I was younger. I felt my neck and caught the ribbon in my hand. _That's still there, too? Just what the hell is going on?_ "What the bloody hell happened to you?"

I stared at my hands again, closing my eyes, rubbing them, then opening them; still small. "I...I don't know." Looking up into his face, I see Arthur's face; it was filled with joy. "Engw-" before I could say his name, he picked me up. "Hey, hey!" He was squeezing me in a tight hug, and I couldn't help but blush. "P-put me down, Engwand! Ugh! Put me down!" I started hitting him as best as I could, but it was useless.

He merely chuckled as he held my out in front of him a bit. "How can I put you down when I'm so happy to see you again, America?" Something clicked in my mind as I heard that. _He's said that before, but... Does that mean that this is a memory?_

"Correct." The man had appeared again, and Britain glared at him, holding me tightly against him again. The man was still wearing a mask, but this time a hat was added to the attire. "This is just a simple memory; one of many to be seen, but this one was shown first because this is where it all started."

"Who are you?" I glanced at England, who was still glaring, and say something I haven't seen in a while. He was holding a look in his eyes; a look that I knew very well. He was being an overprotective brother again. Some tears had come out and I tried to wipe them away, but couldn't since my arms were against a certain someone's chest, unable to move.

"I will answer all questions in due time." Was all he said as he faded away. I was starting to get pissed at how mysterious this was all turning out to be, mostly the guy, and wiggled in England's arms.

Just as Iggy had looked at me again, a face filled with loving care, the surrounding had changed, and he disappeared. I was back home, but still in a memory. How I knew? I was standing in front of a mirror, looking at my reflection as I saw another younger version of myself. I sighed as I saw the outfit I was wearing. A long-sleeved shirt with a vest over it, and some dark brown dress pants. _I wore this a lot when..._ All of a sudden I hear a door open. "America! I'm back!"

My eyes lit up as I ran over to the only British country that I know. England chuckled as I jumped up for a hug. "England!" I couldn't believe how happy I was to see him even if it was a memory.

"Ow. Hehe." He kept laughing as he lightly pushed me off with his one free arm. "Careful there, mate, I've got an injured arm." I cocked my head and he just shook his. "No need to worry. I'm fine." I nodded, still worrying about. _I always had worried about him when he came back with __wounds._ "Oh! Before I forget." He turned around and grabbed a certain box, handing it to me. "Here I made these for you."

The box was shaped like a castle, at least that's what it looked like to me, and there were soldiers in it. _The soldiers. _"Neat! They each have different faces!"

"I painted each of them differently so they wouldn't be the same."

"This is so cool!" He smiled some more as I kept praising his gift to me.

"Another affectionate memory to relive." We looked at the man again and I saw that he wasn't wearing anything new this time.

Arthur glared at him as he went in front of me. "Leave us alone!" I glanced up at him as he held a fierce stare. "I'm having fun reliving the past. Can't you just let me...us have some more time together like this?" The man just chuckled as a sly grin appeared on his face. He had disappeared again, and England's fist hit the wall next to him. "Damn it!"

Another memory had taken the spot of this one, and it was the time when I was obsessed with being a horseman; dressed up in the cowboy's gear. _I remember this time._ England came up to me in a suit and shook his head. _This is where he asks me to wear more 'fitting' clothes like that tux he got for me._ I looked at myself in the mirror, checking myself out in the new tux. "I guess I could wear this for formal gatherings." I turned around and saw Arthur's approval. I smiled, but it soon faded as the man appeared again. I groaned, glaring at the guy. "What the hell do you want?"

"Only to help you with your problem," he smiled as my hands turned into fists from annoyance, "or should I say, you're wish?"

"Wish?" Iggy looked between me and the masked man, confused. "What is he talking about, Alfred?"

I glanced at him as he called me by my name. "Nothing." The man chuckled. "You!" I said pointing at him. "Stop this now. There's no point in doing this anymore."

"Oh?" He turned around, peering over his shoulder. "But there's only one more memory left to see. Shouldn't you wait till it's actually over?" He chuckled again, changing the scenery as he teleported away.

"Damn him." My anger was rising as I kept thinking of the bastard, and didn't realize the rain falling around us. I was too deep in my thoughts to even hear England call my name. I heard his voice containing some shock in it, though, and soon looked at him. I noticed that we was back in the original outfit I saw him in before all of this started. I sighed, relieved that he looked normal, and saw that I was back to my usual self, too. As I checked him out, not in any kind of weird way, I saw how pale he was. "England?" He was staring at something behind me, and when I turned around, I understood why he was pale.

"England!" I was looking at another time containing myself in it. "This ends here! I can now claim my freedom, my independence!" The Revolution.

"This is where we had fought in the revolution." Scanning the grounds, I saw everything as it was back then. It was weird to see this again, and I knew that England probably didn't like it here one bit. Thinking of England, I glanced back at him and saw tears, rolling down his cheeks along with the rain drops.

"I won't allow it!" With this sudden shout, I glanced back at the scene. England had knocked my gun out of my hands, pointing his at me. He could've shot me, but he didn't. "I can't. I just bloody can't." He fell to the ground, crying, as he held his face. "I can't shoot you..."

I looked away, ignoring everything else, but saying along with my other, a line that had been a true fact about my former brother. "'You were once so big. What happened to you?'" Arthur had flinched when I said the words only said all those years ago.

I stared at him as he held himself, and felt all the feelings I felt during this time. "Why do we have to see this bloody memory?" I didn't know if he was talking to me, but I shrugged. "This...it all started because of your damn Declaration of Independence." He stared at the ground. "All your bloody fault."

Some old anger had risen inside of me, and I freely stated what I thought. "I only fought against you because of the people." His head moved slightly, but he didn't look at me. My eyebrows furrowed as my face showed the anger I felt. "The taxes you gave them were immense, and some weren't able to pay it. They were almost dying because of those stupid things and I know that I have to look out for my people, so I started to think." I looked away from him and recalled _a _reason I fought against him; the people's need for freedom. "I gave myself a reason to fight, and I fought for my people." _Lies...well they're not all lies but...I truly fought against him because I wanted him to see that I can be just as strong as him and go into the world on my own. I wanted to surpass him; I wanted to become stronger than him...to protect him._

I sighed as I decided to share my thoughts. "I hate it when you think about my past self..." In the corner of my eye, I saw his head look up; he's staring at me now. "Sometimes I think that you'd prefer my younger self than my present self." He shook his head, and that just built up some more anger. "Do you know how much that hurts to even think about it?" I glanced at him, seeing him flinch. I shook my own head, and tried to calm down. _I can't believe I'm going to say this._ I sighed again, and stated the truth. "I wanted you to be proud of me." His eyes locked with mine as they still contained some tears. "I wanted you to praise me as I grew stronger, not reminiscence about the time when I was a colony." Some hurt had shown in his eyes, but I didn't know entirely why. I continued. "You'd never praise me and I felt...so much hatred towards that fact." I balled my hands into fist, but kept myself calm. "Can't you just be proud of me? Can't you just say a single praise of how I've come out to be?"

There was and elongated time of silence before he spoke. "It's not that I'm not proud of you, you twit." I stared him down as he started to share his own truths. "The revolution was my breaking point, it always will be, and I just found that thinking of the happy time in the past would be better than thinking of the sad times. That's why I think of your colonial self. That's not the only reason though." He smiled as he thought of the times we relived; I could just tell he was thinking of them. "They make me realize some things about you, but before I say anything about that... The Revolution..."

He looked away, at something I couldn't see, or wouldn't focus on right now. "That time was the moment I knew that our sibling relationship would end." A frown had shown on his face. "I didn't want to think or admit it at the time, but I knew that our relationship as brothers was at a loss." He glanced at me with a sadness I've never truly seen in his eyes; at least not in a while. "I lost a brother. You don't know how much that little fact had affected me." Blinking, I look at the ground. _He never said anything, but... I could tell that the brothers he had in his life weren't really in his life, and having me as a brother that needed him..._ "After the revolution, I lost everything." I listened closely to the facts that I knew about him. "I became powerless, but strong enough to beat the frog's ass anytime." He chuckled dryly, and so did I, but only for a short second. He became sad again. "I had wallowed in so much sadness, never once thinking a negative thought about you." Another smile had been placed on his face as I blinked. _He never thought anything negative? But...he had the right to...with what I did to him... _"I never blamed you, but I always had thought that you made the wrong choice. And I...honestly, I had lost touch with everyone, isolating myself for a certain time. I needed to collect my thoughts and...other things. When I did my own share of thinking, I had thought of you." For no reason at all, I blushed as he chuckled, smiling at the simple sentence. "I thought about how strong you had gotten over the years, noticing how much I had missed when I was...busy." He shook his head. "I had chuckled to myself when I figured out something. You'd always be strong, becoming even stronger than most of the other countries. That's what I thought."

Arthur finally stared at me again, and I flinched. "The reason why I never praised you was because I didn't know what to say...I couldn't say anything. Words just couldn't form the feelings I felt towards you or the praises I wanted to say to you." His smile grew as he gazed at me. "But I can say this," I listened closely to what he was going to say, feeling myself flush from his smile. It was something I hadn't seen in a long time... "I am proud of you. You've become a powerful country, and that's a splendid thing to be." I blinked. _Did...did he just..._ "I'm glad...that I was the one to raise you."

"Idiot..." This time I smiled as he gave me a look. I chuckled. "You just praised me...and," my smile turned warm and sincere as I stared at him, "I'm glad that you were the one to raise me, too." His face went entirely red, and I shook my head. "But still," he blinked, focusing on me again, "you're always going to think about my little colonial self, aren't you?"

"Of course I am, git." He shook his head, smiling. "Do you want me to forget the little colony that I raise to be a big, powerful country like you are now?"

My face was warm still as he praised me again even though he mentioned my past self, again. "En-England..."

He blushed a bit more and looked away. "I could never stop think about your younger self. I may miss those days, but that doesn't mean that I don't like the bloody idiot that you've become to be."

Catching what he just said, I pouted, crossing my arms. "Hey!"

He tried not to chuckle as he glanced at me. "Just take the bloody complement."

"That was a complement?" England lost his control, chuckling with me joining him. "Thanks Iggy."

"It's either England, or Arthur." He stated with his usual scowl, but that was soon replaced with another blush. "A-and…you're welcome."

"Problem solved." The deep voice boomed in the air again, making the two of us jump. We didn't see the guy anywhere, but found ourselves back at my porch. We scanned our surroundings and saw that we _were _back at my place, and I was happier than a pig in pie. I glanced back at England and was about to speak, but was interrupted by the man. "Your wish..." I glared at him and saw that he wasn't hiding his identity anymore. "I hope I helped you with the little problem. For some reason though," he smiled sheepishly, scratching his head, "I don't think it'll stay resolved for long." He chuckled a bit, but Arthur wasn't convinced.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" The Brit was majorly upset, and I didn't blame him, but... I'm still in shock of who the guy is...

I was about to say his name, but he glanced at me. "Sorry, but I can't tell you, or confirm anything that deals with my name." He smiled. "Just add that little bit to the list about my 'mysterious' self." I sighed as Arthur's anger was illuminating as a dark aura around him. "More anger anybody?" He chuckled again, and right before he disappeared, he winked at me. "See ya later, Al."

I blinked and started to think. "Did you know that bloody man?" Glancing at the blonde Englishman beside me, I shrugged.

I gazed at the dark sky and hummed. "Some one I know that disappears, reappears, and does tricks like showing someone their past memories..." My brain processed this information, and I started to freak. "No way...th-that was a ghost?" I whined.

"Bloody hell." England turned me around and pushed me into the house. "Stop you're freaking out and tell me just what the bloody hell happened." I just kept whining. _I can't believe I chatted with a ghost...and he even did something so cool, yet freaky!_ My life just can't get any weirder. "Stop complaining!"

I'm never going to be the same after this...maybe I will, but...a ghost... I-if I look on the b-brighter side though... _At least we got some things about the revolution resolved, but he was right. _"Our problem's are never going to stay resolved." My proof? England is yelling at me right now about the memories from the revolution. _Why me?_

* * *

**Note:** I was daydreaming yesterday, and thought of the revolution scene. I was thinking about somethings and just came up with a bunch of dialogue, but no description. I bet it's choppy, but...I just hope you all like it. Like all the other shorts, this just came to me right on the spot.

If it isn't good...gomen (i'm sorry).

Thanks for reading, loves! R&R.


	8. The Kiss That Never Was

"You're definitely coming right?" My one friend asked me. I glanced at her after sighing, and smile. My friend's name is Elizabeth, and it's funny because my name's close to hers. Elizabeth, Elizabeta. Well, she's a senior that just graduated from our school, and she's celebrating tonight. I'm honestly going to go, but...I have to take a certain Prussian with me.

"Yeah, I'll be there," I sigh again as I turn to look at the boy who's...almost likely captured my heart, "and I'm bring Gilbert along, too."

"Oh yeah," I look at her again as she giggles with her usual glee, "I forgot I invited him, too." I shook my head, and started staring at the albino again. "Oh, Amanda..."

As my friends started to talk with one another, I started to think. Not many people know that I like Gilbert; hell, not even my father. Remembering my father, I sighed, again. I shook my head and tried to focus on my friends, but it was hard to. My thoughts went right back to _him_, and I started to get annoyed. _Everyone think I hate him, so Liz, you need to keep that facade up...for now anyways._

I looked around the gym for the last time before heading out. I only lived a few blocks from the school, which sucks, and so does Gilbert. I blink and hit my head. _Geez, I know that you like him...a lot...but still, no need to be that extremely in love._ Blushing from my thought, I start shaking my head as I punched it repeatedly. _Stupid! You're not in love with him! It's just a crush!... _I cease abusing myself and gaze at the Prussian that I just saw walking with his family to the car. "Yeah, just a crush." Looking back up from my deep thoughts, I started to walk quicker just to get to him.

We just arrived at Beth's house, she's so used to being called Beth and then everyone calls me Liz, and so far nothing went on between Gilbert and I. I'm actually quite proud of myself because there are times when I'm around him that I can't stop flirting with him. Damn my flirtatiousness.

Really, I thought I'd be stuck to his side like the crazy girl I am, but found myself with my other friends. Amanda was teasing Dustin about a boy he likes and wants to date, and made me tired from all of that, but then she started teasing me about Gilbert. Like this one time, I was laughing so hard that my back hurt, it's possible to happen, and I was like: "Ow, my back."

Then she goes. "All right who was it?" She looks at Gil and gives him this devilish smile. "Was it you?"

Though he didn't understand what was going on he said. "Yes." My mouth dropped when he said that, and my face went a couple shades of red. He questioned my shocked look. "What?" Amanda explained to him what happened and he blushed himself. "Oh...oh! Damn it Amanda!" She just chuckled and went back to teasing Dustin again.

If you think that's something, I'll share you what else happened that was even better. We all went to the covered bridge and started swimming in the little pool cove that was down there. I didn't swim, wasn't the only one, but Gilbert did. I just sat at the edge, and not matter what, couldn't stop flirting with him.

When he got out of the water, we went back around, closer to the path, and sat on a certain part of the rocks that were there. They were long enough for someone to lay back. Our type of flirting, there, was nudging each other, poking one another, and myself blowing some air onto him. We were just having fun, though my thoughts still filled with pictures of him and I kissing, but I knew that he wouldn't do that; he already likes someone. I know that fact so well, but still can't help but like him tremendously. I'm really crazy, especially since I'm known as the Hungarian that hates the 'awesome' Prussian.

I was spacing out, thinking about him again, as he laid back on the bag that I brought. I would've complained about it, like I should've, but just shrugged and laid down beside him. We started to flirt even worse as I kept blowing some air onto him, and talk to him about stuff. I was content with what was going on between him and I, but didn't expect something.

"Aw, screw it." I heard him say as he turned over towards me, putting an arm around me, making my heart skip a beat. I flinched as he made a move, and stopped his advancement. I knew what he was going to do; he was going to kiss me.

I blushed as my eyes gazed into his beautifully evil red eyes. "I'm sorry, but..."

His eyes filled with confusion. "Don't you want to?" I could tell that he was shocked from my rejection.

I blush even more and nod slightly. "I do, but..." I trail off. He just looked at me for a few minutes, still hanging over me, then he sighed, laying back down. I heard him sigh, and felt guilty. "I'm sorry it's just...things are a bit complicated...I mean with Heather, and..." I just kept hesitating and stuttering, one of my many notices about me having "butterflies in my stomach."

He just nodded. "Yeah...I know."

My eyes fell as I felt even guiltier. "A-and also, you're eighteen, so if something was taken wrong, you could go to jail, and I don't want that..."

He chuckled. "Yeah, that wouldn't be good."

I stare at him, more guilt taking over my mind as I watch him get up. _I can't believe I stopped him from kissing me._ He sighed, glancing at me, and smiling as he offered me a hand. _I like him so much, but I still rejected him._ I smiled back at him, weakly though, and took his hand. _I'm wicked brave...or just plain stupid._

After that little scene, we walked for a few minutes, still flirting, me apologizing, him apologizing, and just acting like everything was okay. I soon went home when we got back to Beth's house, and told my mom. She smiled, but told me to go slow. "I know that you like him, Liz, but I just want you to take things slow. You're only sixteen, and..." She sighed. "You just never know, so please, go slow."

I took her advice into consideration, but I still think about that moment, asking questions like: What would've happened if I didn't stop him? Wouldn't we be together now? But Mom doesn't want me to date him...but I still like him. This is where I try to rip some of my hair out. _It's so damn hard to fall out of love when you're already in a deep crush like this._ Laying in my bed, I think some more. _What would've happened after the kiss that never was?_ Pondering, I soon gave up, and fell asleep, dreaming of him and I kissing. Right now, I wish that I had let him kiss me...

* * *

**Note:** I know this is short, but i couldn't really fit everything, or remember everything that went on. I know that not many like PruHun, but i wanted to try it out, and i know that they're a little out of character, but my mom gave me the tittle to this little event and i just had to type it up.

So yeah... This happened to me today, but I'm not like Liz, I don't act like i hate the guy i like. It's true about all the flirting and the move he pulled, that really happened, and so did my Mom's advice... I really felt guilty because i felt that i lead him on with all the flirting, but he didn't believe that i did... -sigh-

Everything about what happened is true, but I don't own Hungary or Prussia, or anything Hetalia wise.

I hope this wasn't...disliked. Thanks for those of you who read this! I really mean it, loves. Thank you! R&R.


	9. Funeral

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia is not owned by me.

* * *

A small pond of black waves filled this one grassy part of a cemetery. Everyone there, the separate drops in a mass of water, stood or sat, peered at the red coffin, imagining the man who lay sleeping in that comfortable bed. The black pond had little spots or clear blue tears running down female faces, family, friends, old girlfriends of the man being put into the ground...

The crowd was all connected to the Spaniard who was being laid to rest. His two best friends from kindergarten, a Prussian and Frenchman, stood there, moping, mourning over there friend's unexpected departure. His family, mother, father, brother, distant cousins, those who were still alive and cared for him looked on as they were silent. The boyfriend he never had gotten to marry stood in the first row next to the parents, also next to the Spaniard's friends.

Romano Lovino Vargas, preferably Lovino, held his know scowl, tears betraying him as they fell down his cheeks, streaking them with a stain soon to become red. He was an Italian that had met the man he would die for, but chop his tongue off before admitting that; he didn't need to do that anymore.

The man he denied to love, but loved anyway, was dead. Laying in a damn red coffin with pink interior that was supposed to be soft as a baby's ass. Lovino would've scoffed, but he wanted to act respectful around the parents of his used-to-be in-laws.

What got Lovi the most was that the damn bastard still had his stupid, cocky smile plastered on his face. He knew the idiot smiled a lot, rarely ever giving a serious glare to anyone, but he was just bothered by this smile. This smile was the same as the one he saw before Antonio closed his beautiful, alluring, emerald green eyes that enticed Lovino; they always made him turn redder than a tomato, making the Italian fall ever so more in love with the bastard. He'd never admit it. Not to the bastard, or to his friends. He mostly wouldn't admit it to himself...

He finally teared his gaze away from the coffin as it started to be covered with dirt. _I never got to tell the bastard what I never wanted to share with him. The thought, the feeling of loving the bastard... I didn't love him. _More tears started to betray him as he bit his lower lip, ceasing the urge to quiver. _That air-head never ever was loved by me... He was some bastard that wouldn't leave my damn side no matter what I tried to do to get ride of him._

A smirk replaced his scowl as he remembered a time that Antonio had made a fool of himself just to get Lovino's attention. It was a couple years ago, when they started college, meeting for the first time. Antonio had been with many girls before he met the Italian, but once his eyes landed on the ever pissed off man, he instantly feel in love. The Spaniard did everything he could think of to hit on, or even impress Lovino. Not everything worked. Until one day the bastard decided to pull Lovi's curl.

A blush formed over his cheeks, then he frowned. _Who will be the bastard to replace him when I blush? He's not there to call me a damn tomato anymore..._ The Italian stood in his place, washing himself in sadness as he thought of everything he lost, when he lost his tomato bastard. "I should've been the one to die, damn idiot."

Gilbert, the albino Prussian, heard Lovi, and stared at him. The older man leaned down, wrapping an arm around the smaller one. "Don't say zhat." Lovino glared at the other, but since Gilbert was used to his usual death glares, over looked that. "He did it of his own zhinking. He saved your ass. Zhe least you could do is be zhankful."

Romano tsked as he shook the albino's arm off. "I'm not thankful for him sticking his neck out for me when I could perfectly take care of my own ass." A few more tears cascaded down his face, his arm instantly going up to wipe them away. "The bastard doesn't deserve to be dead."

"Lovino," Mrs. Carriedo rested a hand onto the man's shoulder, gaining his attention. "Don't say such things. What he did was a go deed." Lovi scoffed. Being all to familiar of the man's attitude, the woman sighed. "He did it out of love." Lovino's eyes widened as he stared at her. "He saw you were in danger, and he sprang to your rescue." She smiled. "That's my boy for you. Saving those he loves."

Lovi looked away from her as she tried to tell him what she believed. He knew all of this, he truly did, but didn't want to believe it. Lovino was a no good bastard who didn't deserve the love he got from Antonio. That's why he pushed the Spaniard away many times, but the idiot never ran away or backed off. He sighed, trying to release his aggravated stress into the air so he didn't need to worry about the idiot he loved and still loves.

_That's easier said then done._ He crossed his arms. _I was there when the idiot died. He died in my fucking arms! And his last words were so fucking stupid!_

_"I love you, Romano Lovino Vargas..."_

His face went beat red again. "I need to go." He said, but he didn't realize that he was alone. Before taking a step from the new grave, he looked around himself. "Where the hell did everyone go?" He turned, seeing that they left you with Antonio. They must have figured he wanted to be alone with his dead lover. He huffed. "I don't need to stick around this stupid bastard's grave."

As he stalked away, a gust of wind pulled him back. It was strong enough to drag him back to where he stood. He growled. "Damn wind! Leave me alone! I need to get home. My brother's probably with that damn potato bastard that I need to keep him away from."

A chuckle was heard as the wind softly caressed his cheek. Lovino was a bit freaked out, but blushed for a reason unknown to him. "What the- Chigii!" He shouted as soon as his curl was wrapped up in the wind. A certain typed of pressure was placed just right enough to make the Italian moan. "Ah...Antonio..." He crossed his legs, curling his fingers as he tried to keep the feeling from showing itself to the world.

_"Lovi..."_ His eyes snapped open as he heard that familiar voice. When he got control of his legs again, he dashed off towards the car that he drove in. He may have run from the cemetery, but he didn't run from the source of the voice.

He reached the car, climbing in it as he buckled up. Lovi tried to start the car, but it wouldn't stutter. He cursed in Italian, hitting the steering wheel. "Cazzo!" Leaning back into the seat, he sighed. "Calm down, idiot. You're probably just hearing things..." _but just what could possibly touch my curl like that?_ Antonio popped up into his head, but he shook the thought away.

A chill went up his back, causing him to screech a bit. He knew that this wasn't normal. _"Lovi~." _There it was again; the familiar voice. The Italian shook his head, covering his ears. A weight was felt around his wrist as it pulled his hands away. _"Don't cover your ears~," _the voice whined, _"you won't be able to hear me if you do that."_

"That's the idea, idiot!" Lovino shouted. He was starting to feel like he was going insane, just like his one British friend that went into a crazy depression when his American brother left him. "Just... leave me alone, bastardo..." The tears that had stopped flowing a while ago, started back up again.

_"Lovi."_ His tears were suddenly wiped away. The Italian would've pushed the touch away, but he leaned into it. A small chuckle came as a instant response to the action. _"I love you, Lovi. I always will."_

"Don't say that, bastard." He glanced at his passenger seat, not expecting what he saw. Antonio sat there, transparent, but still visible for Lovino to see him. "...wha...?"

_"Lovi..."_ The Spaniard leaned forward, kissing his love once more before he needed to leave. A cold, yet warm chill was felt against Lovino's lips as he kissed back. He couldn't touch him, he longed to pull the other closer to him, but he was just happy to have a final kiss with Antonio. Once they separated, the Spanish angel smiled. _"Live for both of us, okay? Live your life for me. Be happy."_

"I am happy, idiot." He said with a rare smile. "You're here with me, aren't you, bastard?" Antonio chuckled. "It's not like this moment mean anything to me though." Lovino's stubbornness made the Spaniard chuckle more.

_"Si." _He was going to say more, but he could feel his spirit being pulled. He tried not to frown, showing a sad smile. _"I have to go Lovi."_

The Italian shook his head. He knew that the bastard couldn't stay long, but he was glad that he was given a few more minutes with the idiot that he did not... _Oh hell with it!_ "You better watch over me, tomato bastard." Antonio nodded. "And... Send me a breeze once in a while." A smile graced Antonio's lips as he started to fad. Lovi's eyes kept watering as they whined. He didn't want him to go, but he wasn't going to beg. Just before he couldn't see the idiot anymore, though, he said something that he's been meaning to say to the bastard at the right time. "Ti amo, Antonio..."

Antonio was shocked to hear the words he's been wanting to hear. A chuckle, then a smile. _"Te amo, Lovi."_ With that, he disappeared from Lovi's vision, but not from the Italian's still beating heart.

* * *

**Note:** This came to me as i read a little thing with a funeral in it. Idk why i thought of a Spamano fic though. I think I just don't have enough of Spamano since I have so many USUK stories. I hope it's not that sad for all of you. I'm just plain sad that Antonio is dead. :'(

School has started for me, that's why i haven't updated recently, but I'll try and update as time goes. Having a busy schedule isn't fun sometimes ^^; Also, be on the look out for new stories. I have a couple of new ideas for stories. Some will be one shots, others, chapters long. Also, the finishing chapters of my ongoing stories should be coming along the pike soon.

**Ciao:** I hope you enjoyed the little update! Thanks for reading, loves! R&R.


	10. Americas

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

In a house in a country area rarely found in England, a man sits on his patio porch, sipping tea as he watches his many memories come to life. _"Engwand!"_ A smile came upon the Englishman's lips as he saw his former brother's colonial form run to his younger self. _"I missed you Engwand!"_ England's other self crouched down and picked America up, tossing him lightly in the air then hugging him closely. _"Engwand, I can't breathe."_

The Brit chuckled as he released his brother. _"Sorry, love, but you now how much I miss you as well." _ America's smile brightened as he nodded then grabbed the elder's hand, dragging him. _ "Whoa there America. Where are you taking me?"_

_"Home!" _ England chuckled as the little guy continued to drag him._ "I need to show you some great things! I found a lot of stuff, and I think you'll like them!"_

The Brit chuckled once more as he nodded, letting the boy lead him back home. _ "I bet I most certainly will." _As they kept walking further, closer in a direction, a house had come into view, ending the memory just like the way it was remembered.

England sighed as he put his cup of tea down on his table. "It's been a long while since you've projected that memory for me." He peered over his shoulder as one of his little fairy friends appeared. "Thank you Lily." She smiled then flew over to the table, sitting on a clean napkin. England stared at her, shaking his head as he chuckled. "You have more memories for me to see, don't you." A sweet chuckle came from the little fairy, and just as she did, another scene played out.

_"England!"_ Another version of America came into view as the Brit took a sip of his still lingering tea. The boy ran over to an England with an arm in a sling. They laughed, but still, England flinched at a small zing of pain.

"This one, too, eh?" England leaned back into his chair as he sighed. "The one where I gave America the little soldiers." Just as he described the event, it happened. Another sigh. "I wish I could summon up all the different America's that I remember." He chuckled. "That'd be an interesting family reunion." Lily chuckled as she stopped the memory, kissing England on his head then disappearing. The Brit pouted as he couldn't see his memories anymore. "Ah, come on Lily, I was having a great time watching those." He knew that she wasn't there, but wanted to complain.

England is always in a certain mood when he remembers America from his days of being a colony, and they always make him sad. The reason why he was in this mood today was because the American he missed was going to visit. He sighed again, picking up his tea cup and moving into the house. "What a family reunion that'd be..." he mumbles. As he sets his cup in the sink, an idea struck him. "I wonder if that would work." He smiled.

When he was done in the house, he went outside and turned into Britannia Angel. "All right, lets test this out." His wand appeared and he looked at it dearly. "I hope this works." He took a stance and said. "Haota!" A puff of smoke appeared and England smiled.

"Engwand!" A small cry came from the smoke as a boy jumped out, hugging the British country. "Where were you? I haven't seen you in so long." Little America cried in his arms, but soon stopped as he heard another voice from the smoke.

"England, have you seen my soldiers? I can't find them." England looked up at another America and smiled shaking his head. "Oh, drat. Where did I put them?"

"Yo England! Wanna play a cowboy game with me?" An America with a cowboy outfit appeared as he pointed two guns at England. He saw the outfit England was in and laughed. "Why are you dressed as an angel, England? That so doesn't fit you, and not to mention..." he looked down and saw England's legs, blushing tremendously. "Dude, where are your pants?! Get some pants on 'cause there are kids around!" England chuckled as he sat down on the ground, holding the little America that was staring at his wand. The next thing that had caught Ranger America's eye was a little white moshi. He chuckled and leaned down on the ground, poking the moshi's cheek. "I wonder why this little guy looks like me?"

"England, could you help me find my soldiers? I wanna play with them, but I can't if I can't find them." America started to tug his arm for attention, and England just smiled.

Behind England came three more America's. One in a suit, another in the revolutionary clothing, and the original America. The one in the suit walked over closer to England as he complained about the suit, and the original just stared. "This is what he does in his free time when he misses me?" His revolutionary self just stared as well, but then freaked as he saw everything. America glanced at his other self, seeing the gun and soon smiled. "Can I barrow this?" He took the gun without waiting for an answer. "Thanks." As he started to run, his other freaked even more as he chased him, and his formal self looked behind him, worried. "England! I can't believe didn't invite me to this family reunion."

The Brit couldn't hear him that well since he was preoccupied with the others in front of him, and that made America a bit more agitated. "England!" Just another day in England with England, and America regretted ever wanting to visit his former brother. "I'm going to get you you perverted old man!"

* * *

**Note:** This story came from a picture that I found on the internet. It had Angel!England with all the America's that he's remembered. The picture that you imagine in your head at the very ending is sort of the picture that I found. I loved the picture and it kept bugging the hell out of me to write a story like this, so I did. I didn't know if I should've put this up here or not, but... I'm just submitting it.

**Ciao:** I hope you like the little story! Thanks for reading, loves! R&R.


	11. Chat Room 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia.

**Note:** This is a little chat that I thought of while I was at school. It's short but I thought it was a bit funny. Also, I'm putting this under Hetalia Shorts for the reason that I don't know if I should put it in the actual story it's from, Dreams Turns into Reality. This is supposed to be after they get together or not, almost near the end of their second argument. I'm not saying that they will back together, but this was made for your, and my own, entertainment. Please enjoy. ;)

Also, I'll be typing the actual chat-room user names here with the abbreviations for them and who they are. I used the abbreviations because I'm too lazy to type them out fully.

**ETT = El Triste Tomate = Romano  
**

**EDT = England's Tea Drinker = Arthur  
**

**TOH = The Only Hero = Alfred  
**

**TSA = The Spanish Armada = Antonio  
**

**SRP = Scattered Rose Petals = Francis  
**

* * *

Turning his head from side to side, Romano checked to see if anyone was in the room. Convinced that he was alone, he went over to his laptop and signed into a chat.

_**ElTristeTomate signed on.**_

**ETD: Romano! Hello.**

**ETT: Ciao Arthur.**

**ETT: Is there anything that's interesting going on?**

**ETD: No, not really.**

**ETD: I've been on for a while waiting for anyone else to come on.**

**ETT: Oh...**

**ETT: I'm so fucking bored right now**

**ETT: so I came on this stupid chat.**

Arthur had chuckled at the usual attitude Romano always had; he never doubted that the boy would turn nice just for a second. If he did, all Romano's friends would be shocked beyond relief.

**ETD: I didn't need to type anything for you to tell me what you're doing.**

**ETD: Shocker.**

**ETT: Shut up!**

_**TheOnlyHero signed on.**_

**TOH: Artie!**

**ETD: Bloody hell!**

**ETD: Stop calling me that bloody nickname!**

**TOH: Aw but it's fun to say!**

**TOH: and quicker.**

**ETD: Lazy twat.**

**TOH: Hey!**

**TOH: No name calling!**

**ETD: Then stop calling me 'Artie'!**

**ETT: Are you two fucking serious?**

**ETD: What?**

**ETT: Fighting over a damn nickname?**

**ETT: That's stupid.**

_**TheSpanishArmada signed on.**_

**TSA: Roma~!**

**ETT: Chigii!**

**ETT: I can't believe I just typed that.**

**ETT: Stupid tomato bastard!**

**ETT: Don't call me that!**

**ETT: It's stupid!**

**TSA: but haven't you gotten used to me calling you that? :3**

**ETT: NO!**

**ETD: And I argue over a nickname?**

**ETT: Shut up!**

The other three laughed, enjoying the company of their friends, even if it's over the internet. Arthur was just glad that Romano and Antonio had made up; it would've been a shame if they stayed apart. The two were one of the few couples in the group that kept all of their friends together.

**SRP: Ohohohohon~! Do I sense some sexual desires?**

**ETD: Bloody hell!**

**ETD: Get off the bloody chat, frog!**

**SRP: Non, I will not leave.**

**TOH: Dude**

**TOH: you're so lucky Artie isn't there with you.**

**ETD: What did I say about that bloody nickname?!**

**TSA: Roma~**

**TSA: Why so quiet? :3**

**ETT: I'm not afraid to say this**

**ETT: I'm surrounded by moronic idiots.**

* * *

**Note: **Now I'm going to ask you this question: Should I put this in my story later on? Also, should I do exactly what I did here (including the different colors if they appeared)? If I'm able to do different colors, this means I need to figure out which color will be for which character -_- more work. Ugh!

**Note2: **Damn, the colors didn't show :( Ah well, I hope this doesn't confuse any of you as you read it.

**Ciao: **I hope you enjoyed this little chat! Thank you for reading, loves! R&R.


End file.
